Devil's Minion: Part Two
by slytherinphoenix7
Summary: Ginny's sixth year is filled with adventure,romance,and betrayal of friendship. What more could possibly happen? She doesn't know it, but more than one person wants to win her over. Now she has to make decisions no one should have to make...
1. an unexpected question

_OK, so i did decide to continue my story. BUT, i skipped her 3rd-5th year.. which is Goblet of Fire through"half Blood prince" (i think thats a ridiculous name) I think this is going to be better than Devil's Minon, only because i don't have to stick to what the book says... and i can let my imagination run free!_

_luv you so much,_

_slytherinphoenix7_

                                                                                               **Devil's Minion: Part Two **

                                                                                      _slytherinphoenix7 -Sequal to Devil's Minion_

**_Three Years Later..._**

The wind blew my long red hair across my face, obscuring my vision. I quickly pushed it back out of my eyes to look at the book I had taken out of the Library. I was sitting on the lawn outside of Hogwarts writing a potions essay for Snape. WE had just got back to Hogwarts last week and already I had tons of homework. Of course, I was in advanced classes, and I did want to be a healer. In order to get that I had to achieve "Outstanding" in Potions, an "Exceeds- Expectations" in Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology. Potions was the hardest. I studied for hours on end until I knew everything by heart. So now, I was taking hard classes to become a Healer. I had considered becoming an Auror, but I decided I didn't have the ability or stamina to do so.

The text I was reading was becoming increasingly more confusing every time I read it, so I closed my book and looked around. Alex was sitting at the lake's edge surrounded by most of the male population of Hogwarts. Over by the lake was a large tree. Aida had climbed it the other day and was engrossed in a book, unaware of anything going on around her. Caitlin was flying over the Quidditch pitch teaching a new player- some 3rd year that, according to Caitlin, was an "absolute natural." I was still on the team, and Harry was Quidditch Captain, but I had declined to teach the new player about the game. After 4th year when we got rid of Umbridge, I had taken a Chaser position, and Harry had gotten back his Seeker position. He had also become Quidditch Captain, which I think he deserved more than anyone else. Ron was still Keeper, and he had become even better now that he was more confident.

I watched Mia writing furiously on a piece of parchment that already fell over her knees and barely brushed the ground; it was covered with writing. She had several books open on her lap and around her. Mia stopped scribbling for a second to look at a book. She rubbed her nose, leaving a ink smear. I grinned, and brushed my hair out of my eyes again. Then I realized the wind had blown my essay away! The paper was flying towards the pond. If it went in I'd be doomed, and I'd have to write it all over! Wait, where was my wand? I plunged my hand into my robes, but grabbed only cloth. I had left my wand in my dormitory! I began to run after it, jumping over people studying and working in the grass. It getting closer and closer to the water. I desperately wished I could do wandless magic. It was just skimming the water.

"ACCIO PARCHMENT!" yelled a loud voice from behind me. My essay came flying at me. I ducked and spun around. Colin was standing there clutching my essay. His wand was dangling at his side. He grinned and handed it back to me.

"Thanks so much!" I said, gratefully taking it from him. Some of the more recent writing had been smear slightly, but other than that, it was in perfect condition.

"It was nothing," Colin said. "And its not like I used an extremely difficult an dangerous charm! I've known it since 4th year, when we were in the D.A."

"True," I said. "That was such a useful illegal club. I learned more than I would have in any class. Its so wonderful knowing that you're able to defend yourself, not to the point you'd survive, but you would've gained time. If you were ever attacked by a follower of Voldemort, the stuff we learned in the Defense Association would be really useful. I mean, since he's come back and such," I started to walk back to where my books and quills were lying, scattered.

"Yeah," Colin agreed, walking with me. "How was your summer?" He asked.

I thought wildly for a moment. I couldn't tell him about the Order. I couldn't tell anyone about that!

"It was... er, ok," I said. "Nothing spectacular. There wasn't a World Cup because of Voldemort and safety precautions. I spent most of it at home, practicing Quidditch and such. Ron and Hermione were always together. I mean, considering he finally asked her out this June, they were almost inseparable. Harry came to the Burrow for part of the summer. Both of us got kinda annoyed at Ron and Hermione, so we hung out, and he helped me with homework, and we played chess. We practiced some Quidditch," I finished.

"Do you see a lot of Harry?" Colin asked, with what seemed an overly offhand voice.

I noticed the falsity and suppressed a grin. I replied tossing my hair. "Oh, not really. We're just friends."

"Oh!" Colin said. He appeared delighted at this news.

We had reached my pile of books. I knelt down to stuff them in my bag. I placed my potions book into the bag, and then my library book. My quills went into the nice little pocket I had on the side of the bag, and my ink next to it. Fred and George had given it to me when they had opened their joke shop two years ago. Our family is doing much better now that Fred and George are successful. Only Ron and I still live in our house with Mum and Dad, so Ron has moved down from the attic, and we have the biggest rooms. Its really roomy, but sad because its so empty. Its even more depressing to think that I'll be leaving in two years. I think Mum and Dad have sensed it, because they're even more sad when we leave for Hogwarts. Of course, everyone still visits, but its not the same, and it won't be when its my turn to leave.

"Ginny?" Colin's voice called me back to the present. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, er, yeah... I'm fine," I said. "I was just thinking."

"Well, I hope you weren't thinking about me, cause you looked almost ready to cry!" He grinned.

I laughed. "No, I wasn't."

"Oh good!" He said, enthusiastically. He placed the last of my books in my bag. "Going up to the common room?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I have some Transfiguration homework left."

"Oh, awesome, I do too! Can you help me with it? I can't understand for the life of me what she wants us to do."

"Alright, I can help you, as long as you don't distract me from my own."

Colin put on a expression of shock. "Me!?" He said, over exaggerating his surprise. "Never!!! I would never distract you!"

I rolled my eyes, and hoisted my bag onto my shoulder. We walked up to the common room together.   

 _**In the common room, later**_                           

"So you see that when you transfigure the animal into whatever, the effect sometimes slightly alters the animal's genetic makeup. This causes it to age faster. That's why people almost never transfigure themselves. Do you understand, now?" I explained our Transfiguration homework to Colin. Colin wanted to work at the Ministry of Magic when he graduated. However, he had a much harder time with homework, than I did.

"Yeah, I think I understand now. Gosh, I stressed so much over that question, and the answer was right under my nose!" Colin exclaimed, running his finger over a line on the book.

"That's good," I said, opening my own Transfiguration book and starting on the essay.

Ten minutes passed and I already had five inches of parchment done. However, Colin, had less than two inches. He sat there staring at the same spot on a page in his book for several minutes. Twirling his quill were idle fingers. I went back to my own work. Already I had forgotten what I had meant to write down.

I had just found it and barely written two more words, when Colin spoke.

"Which part of the animal's genetic make-up does the spell effect?" he asked.

"It depends, sometimes it's the brain, the lungs, the heart, it all depends on several factors," I said, and looked back in the book for the fact I had forgotten again.

I found it, and scratched out what I had just written. It didn't flow with rest of the essay. I composed a sentence to maintain the style. Halfway through the thought, Colin interrupted me... again.

"What factors?"

"What!!!??" I had no idea to what he was referring.

"The factors that determine what part of the animal will be affected when you transfigure it," Colin reminded me.

"Oh, well... sometimes it depends on how long it is transfigured, or what you are transfiguring it to. It also has to do what kind of animal you're transforming. Like, is it a bird, mammal, fish, reptile? Does it have a complex body structure? You know what I mean?" I explained, annoyed at being interrupted. I couldn't remember what I wanted to say. At this rate, I would _never _finish my essay! I would have to fit it in tomorrow, and we had Quidditch practice, too.

I sighed exasperated, and looked back in my book. I located it easily, and quickly composed my sentence in my head. Altering the sentence on the paper was harder than it looked. I had almost finished the thought when Colin disturbed me once again.

"Ginny?"

"ARGH! WHAT?" I shot him a venomous look.

His eyes widened in shock. "Gees, I'm sorry, Gin! I really didn't mean to bother you."

I snorted.

He continued, "I only wanted to know...will you be my girlfriend?"

It was my turn for my eyes to widen in astonishment. I swallowed hard. Several moments passed while I processed what he had just said. Colin Creevey just asked me out... Oh my gosh.

"Uh –" I swallowed again. "Yes," I said finally, smiling.

A look of relief spread over his face, and he heaved a sigh.

"You had me scared there, I was hoping you wouldn't say no," he said.

"Well, I thought about it, and if you bother me one more time before I've finished my essay, I will turn you down!"

I grinned, and turned back to my essay.

  **_ Later...._**                                      

"You're doing WHAT?" Exploded Ron.

"I'm going out with Colin Creevey, Ron," I said, calmly.

Hermione watched, quiet, and poised on the couch, with a mild expression of laughter on her face. She had been more patient and calm this year. She said it was the Head Girl's Badge, but I think it was because of Ron.

"He asked me out, and I said yes," I explained for Ron, again. "I'm sixteen, Ron, soon to be seventeen! I can go out with whoever I want. I don't have to have you examine every guy who approaches me!"

"But you're my sister! I have perfect rights to say you CAN'T go out with HIM!" Ron yelled, stomping around.

That got me fired up. He was barely one year older, how could he say that, or think that? He should NOT have said that! Ever since he had gotten his Head Boy's badge, he had assumed more responsibility, over everyone, and especially me.

"RON! You're going out with Hermione and I never said anything about it! Just because you're ONE YEAR OLDER, doesn't make you in charge of my LIFE –"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Harry walked into the room, looking from an angry, red- eared Ron, to wild haired me. "Are you two having a go at each other again?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry," Hermione said, calmly. "Colin asked Ginny out, and Ron doesn't think he's suitable enough."

"Oh," said Harry. "Ron, it's her decision if she wants to go out with him. You really don't have an authority on the matter."

"Oh, SO now you're on HER SIDE?!" Ron said, angrily.

"I suppose I am," Harry said, coolly.

Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione caught his arm. "Ron, I really don't think this is a matter to get all upset about. You guys need to cool down. This is exactly why Ginny almost never tells you who she's going out with. Because she knows, you'll react like this. It's stupid, really. I know you think you should take responsibility for her, but now I think its time you let her go on her own."

Ron closed his mouth, and nodded. "You're right, Hermione. I'm sorry, Ginny and Harry."

"Its ok, Ron," I said graciously. "I know you want the best for me, but I think its time you gave me freedom. I never commented on you dating Hermione. I didn't say anything when Harry started going out with Parvati last year –"

"She broke up with me yesterday," Harry cut in. "I let her go, because she wanted to date Anthony Goldstein."

A silence fell after that.

"I'm sorry, Harry," I said, truly sorry.

"It's not like it's your fault, Ginny,' he laughed. "I didn't fancy her anymore anyway, but I didn't want to break up and hurt her feelings, so it's definitely all for the best."

"You'll get someone better next time, Harry," Ron said, glancing at me. "And maybe after this Colin "fling" is over, Ginny will find someone with better sense," he said glancing at Harry.

Hermione smothered a giggle at this hint, but Harry didn't pick it up.

"By the way, Quidditch practice is tomorrow, Ron... Ginny," he reminded us.

"Oh, thanks Harry," Ron said.

I nodded. "Did you tell Caitlin, Seamus, Mark and Euan about the practice?" I asked.

"Oh, I've only told Caitlin and Seamus on my way up here, cause they were working on some kind of Muggle Studies homework.... how do they have the same homework, if Caitlin is a year younger than him?" he asked.

"She's younger in age, and in year, but she takes some classes above her level, because she's really extremely smart. Her parents push her hard. She has a hard time at home sometimes, because her brother was a genius, and her parents expect the same from her. But, she's doing really well in school, and all she really wants to do is be a professional Quidditch player like her brother," I explained.

"I didn't know that," Ron said.

"Me neither, I didn't have any idea that anyone was even allowed to take classes above their year," said Hermione. "Otherwise I would have done it when I was younger. Now with N.E.W.T.s this year, I couldn't possibly take advanced classes and concentrate on the required ones."

Ron rolled his eyes. "It's only the first week of school, and she's already starting to study for the N.E.W.T.s; she's making Harry and I do it too."

Harry nodded in agreement. "The exams aren't until June!"

"There's nothing wrong with studying early," Hermione said primly, gathering her notes from the table. "I think I'm going to go to turn in, and I would advise you three to do so as well."

She left the room carrying her notes and books.

"I'm going to my dormitory, too," I said, yawning. "It is 9:45, and we have Potions tomorrow, and since both of you want to be Aurors, you need to do well in that class. Like reading all the directions of the board!"

As I was leaving I heard Ron say, "For once in my life, I'm going to listen to Hermione and Ginny and go to bed."

**please, review. you don't know how hard i worked on this, and it you have no idea how awesome it would make me feel.**

**thanks Emily, Niarbeldoon, Lord of the Pencil, Aldrea, Andrew and everyone else who has encouraged me to continue. It's because of you guys WHO REVIEWED (or told me) that I am continuing. **

**slytherinphoenix7**

**the review button is rightttt there!**


	2. hogsmeade

**A/N: SO, a long time, and no word from me.. and no updates. I was busy. You have no idea how much homework we get.. its unbelievable. thankgoodness i've learned to manage my time so i don't have as much as i used to. but, alas, life is so unfair. But, I did finally manage to get a post, and a halfway decent one at that!  
Thanks so much for reviewing! I got 12(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) reviews for the one chapter! I was SO excited. You guys have NO idea how happy and psyched i was!!!! Responses to reviewers at the bottom. grin have fun reading!  
**

**slytherinphoenix7**

**Chapter 2- Hogsmeade **

The warm days of September and October turned frosty and cold as November came around. No one did homework outside anymore, and most students didn't go outside unless they could help it. Snow had not come yet, but the skies were gray and the sun almost never shone through. Before November could give way to December, there was one more Hogsmeade visit. The announcement had been pinned on the Gryffindor Common room notice board for several weeks. The novelty of Hogsmeade had worn off for most of the older students, and I wasn't even going to go, when Colin approached me while I was translating Arithmancy homework.

He threw himself into a chair next to me and stretched. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised, expectantly.

"Hi, Ginny," he said, grinning.

"Hello," I replied. "Transfiguration or Potions?"

He frowned. "Sorry?"

"Which subject do you need help with?" I asked again.

His mouth dropped open. "Ginny! Not fair!" he said, feigning offense. "I don't _always _need help with homework! Why do you _always_ assume I need help? I've already finished my work in Potions and Transfiguration."

"I'm shocked."

"Ginny!" he said indignantly. "Maybe I shouldn't ask you to go with me to Hogsmeade after all," he folded his arms.

A smile played at the corners of my mouth. "That's all right with me, I'll go with Harry, then, he asked me too, you know," I said, bending over my Arithmancy homework, so I wouldn't be tempted to laugh. Of course, Harry had not asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him. I was just teasing Colin.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. Will you _please _go to Hogsmeade with me?" There was a note of pleading in his voice.

Instantly I felt sorry that I had teased him.

"Of course I'll go with you," I amended. "I was only messing around with you."

"Did Harry really ask you?" Colin asked.

I looked up. He was staring at me, apprehension etched in every line on his face.

"No, Colin, Harry didn't ask me," I smiled at him.

"Oh good! But, it's late, and I'm tired out. I'm going to bed. I don't know about you, but I would definitely suggest it. G'night!"

Colin stood up and walked up to the boy's dormitory, and I turned back to my Arithmancy.

After I finished my Arithmancy translation, I got out a spare piece of parchment. It had been forever since I had written to Fred and George. Now that I had a spare minute, I decided to write the letter. So much had happened since I had seen them in August. Also, I wanted to know how they were, especially Katie. It had been a year since Katie and George had gotten married, and I had only seen them three times since.

_Dear Fred and George, _

_How are you? How's Katie? She probably misses Quidditch, because she obviously can't play in that flat you and George have above your joke shop. George and Katie should buy a house, you can stay above the shop, and eventually when you get married, you can live there. That way your and George's families won't interfere with each other. Everything's going well here, I haven't flunked anything so far; but with Hermione and Mia on my case, it's hard not to do well. However, if I want to be a healer, I have to get top grades. Ron is studying harder, and he hasn't been consistently failing. Quidditch is going ok, too. Ron's game is so different; you wouldn't know it was the same person who let in those seventeen goals back in his fifth year. He hardly misses now, and Gryffindor has a good chance of the Quidditch cup, something we haven't achieved since you were beaters in fifth year. Remember we didn't have it the year after cause of the tri-wizard tournament, and then Umbridge the year after. Last year we just didn't do well. But this year I think it's pretty much in the bag. Harry is the best seeker in the school, he's incredibly better than Malfoy or the Hufflepuff bloke. Let alone that Ravenclaw ditz I forget her name. Gryffindor has a good team, but it's not nearly as it was back when we had the dementors what was that? My second year? Now we have Harry as seeker, Ron as keeper, Caitlin, Seamus, and me as chasers, and a second year beater named Mark Evans- he's an absolute natural. You might think he's young, but after all Harry was younger when he joined the Gryffindor team. Then the other beater, Euan Abercrombie.. Neither one is as good as you two were, but they'll do. You two are like living legacies now. When they talk about good Quidditch players, you are always brought up. If you really wanted a legacy, they should go back to James Potter. Everyone says he was the best Quidditch player Gryffindor ever had. However, no one is old enough to know much about James.  
__Anyway, this past September, Colin Creevey asked me out. Of course, I said yes. Ron, however, was not to happy about it. He yelled at me, but he eventually cooled down. Harry and Hermione helped him see my side. Harry's girlfriend dumped him, but he'll easily find a replacement. Ron and Hermione are still going together; they are such a cute couple. Tomorrow I'm going to Hogsmeade with Colin, and its really late, so I'm going to post this and go to bed._

_Love,_

_Ginny _

I clambered out of the portrait hole and ran down the halls to the Owlry. I was panting slightly when I finally stepped into the Owlry. I grabbed the nearest owl and tied the letter firmly to its leg. Facing outwards was the scribbled address on the envelope: _419 Diagon Alley, London._ I watched as the owl flew out the window and was enveloped by darkness.

The next morning at breakfast, the same owl came back a message and a package from Fred and George. I untied it and gave the owl a few of Mia's cornflakes. Then it flew back to the Owlry. Setting the package on my lap, I opened the crisp white envelope and read the message inside.

_Dear Ginny,_

_We're all doing fine, and it was great to hear from you. The package enclosed is a whole bunch of trick sweets from our joke shop. Have fun carrying on for us! George is flying around, but Katie wasn't feeling well this morning. Mum was visiting, and when she saw her, she knew immediately. Katie's pregnant! George was so shocked he fell out of his chair. I mean, they've been married for a year, but I guess he wasn't expecting it. Of course, they're happy and all that, but your suggestion of buying their own house is probably going to be thought about.  
__So you're going out with Colin Creevey. Nice kid, I guess. Mom was thrilled you finally got a boyfriend, but she was sort of put out at your choice. I think she prefers black hair to dirty blond if you catch my drift. I suppose it's your decision, I'm just going to ask you not to start a long-term relationship; Ginny Creevey doesn't have a ring to it. You're right - Ron was being 'overprotective.' I suppose he thinks because you're a girl, that you can't look after yourself, and you need his help. George and I know you better than that! The last thing you need is help from him. Besides, he has Hermione to worry about. She's a nice girl, cute, but way too into rules. By the way, Angelina stopped by yesterday and asked about you and Ron. She's engaged to some ministry official in Egypt.  
__OH! I have news for you! Tonks was visiting the other day with Remus and she said that they have recruited more members, so we have enough to replace those that we lost in this past July's skirmish, plus others. Several have discovered information about You-Know-Who's plans, but in case this letter is intercepted I can't explain or give details. _

_George, Katie, and Mum send their love. _

_Fred _

I finished reading the letter and stuffed it in my robes before anyone could get a good look at it.

"Hey, Ginny!" Colin greeted me, and slid onto the bench next to me.

"Hi, Colin," I said, grinning.

"Still up to Hogsmeade, Ginny?" he asked. His blond hair looked like it hadn't been brushed that morning.

"Yes. Do you know when we leave?" I took a bite of my toast.

"Filch is going to take us to the gates you know, with the third years and all that security, since You-Know-Who is back. I think he wants everyone to group in the entrance hall around ten."

"I really don't know why Filch takes us to the gates," I said impatiently. "He's a squib after all, and not much protection. In fact – not that I'm complaining or anything – but I don't know why we're even allowed to _go _to Hogsmeade. Now that You-Know-Who is back, it's not very safe. He is after Harry, after all."

"Maybe Dumbledore knows that You-Know-Who is afraid of him, so he knows that You-Know-Who won't attack the students. Anyway, Dumbledore is the only wizard that You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. And with good reason, I might add," Colin stated thoughtfully.

I nodded, staring into my hot chocolate.

It was as if we were in a trance. Thinking, and enjoying each other's company, not needing to say anything. Then Colin snapped out of it.

"So, Ginny, where do you want to go?"

"Hmm?" I asked, unsure what he was talking about.

"In Hogsmeade. Where do you want to go? Madam Puddifoot's," he made a face, "Three Broomsticks, or The Hog's Head?"

"I assume by your face that Madam Puddifoot's is out," I grinned.

"No, no, no! No. If you want to go there, then we can!" Colin said, quickly.

"No, it's ok. I don't like Madam Puddifoot's either," I laughed and his relieved expression.

"Oh good!" he said. "I don't care for it at ALL!"

"The Hog's Head is dangerous, dirty, and full of creepy creatures," I said, shivering. "And it smells like goats," I added as an afterthought.

"Then it's the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yes, I'd say that's the best choice."

Colin agreed, "The only thing is that we would run into a lot of students, so we couldn't have some time to ourselves."

"I suppose," I said. "But we don't have to confine ourselves to the Three Broomsticks. We can go to Zonkos! Not that I need any trick sweets or anything: I just got a whole bag of them from Fred and George. We could visit the sweet shop. Whatever it's called? I've forgotten."

"Honeydukes. Yeah, sure. Then we can just walk around Hogsmeade, or something."

"That'd be nice. What time is now, by the way?"

"Nine-thirty... why?"

"Because if we leave at ten, I only have half an hour! And I'm not ready to go!"

I wiped my mouth and gathered my things to take upstairs.

"What? You look fine to me," Colin said, puzzled.

"Never mind! I'll meet you in the entry hall... and I won't be late! Bye!"

I dashed out of the Great Hall.

"I didn't think you would get here on time," Colin whispered as we headed outside. I had just arrived a moment before.

"I just barely had enough time," I replied, pulling my coat tightly around me.

We got inside the Three Broomsticks, and while I found an open table, Colin went to get our drinks. I squeezed through groups of students, and residents of Hogsmeade. I found an open table in the back of the pub, and I claimed it before anyone else could sit down. I stared out the window for a few minutes, waiting for Colin to find me. After what seemed like ten minutes, he finally came, and set the drinks on the table.

I reached for my butterbeer and I vigorously took a drink. It was so hot it burned my mouth and scalded my throat going down. I coughed a few times before my mouth cooled off.

Colin, meanwhile, was laughing at me. I glared at him, but then started giggling myself. We sat there and drank our butterbeer, chatting uninterrupted for almost half an hour until we were disturbed.

"Look who's here!"

I looked up. Pansy and Draco were standing at our table, smirking.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked spitefully.

"Pansy and I can't seem to find a table, so we assumed you would not be long in inviting us to share your booth," he said, smirking again.

"Ginny and I were just leaving," Colin said quickly. I knew he just wanted to avoid a fight. He stood up and practically dragged me out of the booth, and the bar. We walked a ways towards the end of town, and sat on a bench. There was almost no one out here. It was quiet, and the landscape was barren.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he apologized to me. "But I didn't want to get into a fight with him. And I knew you would argue, and he could get you into trouble in more than one way. I didn't want that to happen to you!"

"That's sweet of you, Colin, but sometimes I need to stand up for myself. Malfoy can't always boss me around. I'm not going to bow to him every time he tries to make me! But it was thoughtful of you, anyway," I said, turning to face him.

"Ginny... I really like you, you know. I don't want him to hurt you," Colin said, searching my face.

"You really like me?" I asked, taken.

"Yeah. Ginny, I've liked you since first year! I just didn't realize it! But now..." his voice trailed off.

Before I knew what was happening, Colin was bending his face close to mine, leaning towards me. Did I really want to do this?

_**snicker snicker cliffhanger!!! **Well????????? did u like it? are u mad at me for developing colin/ginny? DOn't worry... its not going to last much longer! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!! It only takes a sec! "use it, abuse it" the purple button calls!_  
**Reviewers food for thought! Answer in review!  
JKRowling said there was gonna be a new minister of magic. who could it possibly be?**

_responses:_

_Niarbeldoon: You're so sweet! You even reviewed me TWICE! gasp unheard of!  
Lord of Tofu: c'mon! You could say a lot more than that. I know you're capable!  
Lord of Pencil: grin thnx for reviewing promptly!  
Anna/Emily/Colleen: thanks for reviewing, but theres gotta be something on your mind about the story!  
Shelby:I am so incredibly proud of you! You read it!!!!!  
Sir SLytherin: have you reviewed me before??? do i know you??? are you a new reader???  
Mads: My adoring fan!! thanks!!!!!!  
CherryTreeDepartment: keep on abusing the button!_

_luv ya all! _

_slytherinphoenix7_**  
**


	3. dementor attack

**U guys had better be grateful... It took me ALMOST HALF AN HOUR to update this! My crappy floppy and dumb computer were not HELPING me. newaysssss......**

**Thanks soooooo much for all your reviews! Guys, i'm so happy that i have all of you reading this that I could cry! So, i needed to do something for all you wonderful people! ****This is my Christmas present to all of you! You can give me a christmas present by reviewing!****Have fun and enjoy! **

**slytherinphoenix7**

**_Devil's Minion: Part Two  
Chapter Three  
Slytherinphoenix7_**

_"You really like me?" I asked, taken._

_"Yeah. Ginny, I've liked you since first year! I just didn't realize it! But now..." his voice trailed off._

_Before I knew what was happening, Colin was bending his face close to mine, leaning towards me. Did I really want to do this? _

The sounds of screaming made me turn my head, and Colin's lips landed on my ear. He jerked away quickly. We glanced at each other, both blushing. An exceptionally shrill scream filled the air, and confusion was etched on his face. We both stood up and ran back into Hogsmeade. Screams grew louder and more insistent, and more people added to the harsh sound. We rounded the corner of Honeydukes, to the main street of Hogsmeade and I stopped in horror. Colin stepped around me, and then in front of me to block my view. However, I looked around him.

Dementors were chasing frantic people all over the town, and many people were lying on the ground motionless. A tall and sinister dementor grabbed a poor third year girl by the back of her robe and forced her to her knees. Her robes swirled around her, as she fought it.

"Somebody do something!" I whispered frantically, but I couldn't move. Colin seemed to be paralyzed.

The girl's arms were flailing; but the dementor gripped her neck with his rotting hand. He lowered his hood and clamped his jaws onto her mouth. She struggled for a moment, but then fell limp to the cold ground. Her blond hair fell over her pale face, and frightened eyes.

I cried out, and the dementor, finishing with its prey, turned towards me. It saw Colin and me standing there, and it advanced on us. I screamed, and the world swirled around me. Screams were overwhelming me in my mind. Terrible and painful memories were coming back, when I had tried so hard to rid myself of them. Everything went black.

I woke quietly in a foreign bed. What had happened? Then I remembered. Memories like light flooded my mind. The dementors and the blond girl. She was dead. Moreover, I had done nothing, when I could have used the Patronus. Harry taught it to us to defend others, not only ourselves, especially those who couldn't use it! I hadn't been able to move, I argued with myself. But you did have the ability; you could have tried, my other side countered.

She was dead, worse than dead. Her soul had been sucked out. There was nothing I could have done. A sob caught in my throat. Tears filled my eyes, and I turned over to muffle my crying in my pillow. Soon enough my tears stopped, and my breathing returned to normal. Unfortunatly, my pillow was soaked.

I lay in the hospital bed for sometime with my eyes closed, listening to the noise around me. People groaning, shifting of beds, the tap of Madam Pomfrey's shoes, and rustle of her skirt as she walked past. I felt my bed dip as someone sat down on the end of it.

"Ginny?" a soft voice said.

It was Alexandra.

"I know you're awake, Ginny."

That was Mia.

I turned over and opened my eyes.

I tried to smile, but it was crooked. I managed a "hello."

"We came to see you, and we brought you this," Mia said, setting a vase of flowers on the table next to my bed. There was a tag on it that read, "For Ginny- We miss you in the Common Room- from Mia, Alex, Aida, and Cait."

"And Madam Pomfrey told us to give you this, and to make sure you eat it, because she's to busy with other patients," Alexandra grinned, and handed me a large hunk of chocolate.

I took it and bit in, to please Madam Pomfrey. As usual, the familiar sensation warmed me from head to toes.

"Do you know what happened after I blacked out?" I asked between bites.

"Colin told us," Mia said.

"He didn't feel comfortable telling you, so he asked us to tell you," Alexandra stated.

"Colin said that after you blacked out, he seemed to come back to life, and he used the Patronus charm," Mia said.

"It was the best he ever had done, he said," Alexandra interjected, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

I blushed.

"Anyways, after he got rid of the dementor he picked you up and took you inside Honeydukes. He hid in the basement where he discovered a hidden passage. Then he remembered that you had told him about a tunnel going from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade," Mia told Ginny. "Then he took the passage to Hogwarts. It was dark, so he stumbled once, and you hit your head on the ground."

Alexandra snorted. "Klutz."

"That's how you got the bruise on your head," Mia said, motioning to her forehead.

Ginny reached up and felt it gingerly. It wasn't very big, but it hurt.

"But he eventually got you back into Hogwarts and to the Hospital Wing, where he turned you over to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape –"

"Snape?" I exclaimed, puzzled.

"Yes… he was delivering fright potions for some of the students."

Alexandra leaned closer. "Someone told me that he's working on a potion that will revive someone's soul once a dementor has sucked it out. I suppose it will somehow call it back, or something."

"Brilliant!" I said, enthusiastically. "It would revive –" but I faded away, remembering how terrible it was when I witnessed the removing of her soul.

"Oh, Ginny!" Mia sighed. "How strong Colin must be to have carried you the entire way to the Hospital Wing!"

"More like he dragged her," said Alexandra with a scornful tone. "That kid is so annoying! I don't know how you can stand him!"

I was shocked. Colin was my boyfriend and she actually said that in front of me! "Alexandra!" Mia and I said at the same time.

"What?"

"He's Ginny's boyfriend! He saved her life! If he hadn't been there, would Ginny have survived? What possessed you to say that in front of her?" Mia said. "I don't know why you think that – he's so sweet and thoughtful… and feeling!"

I agreed inwardly, but didn't express any feelings outside. The thought of the five girls in our dormitory being separated because of Colin and me was a thought I didn't take pleasure in.

Alexandra displayed no emotion. She just shrugged.

"Well, Ginny," Mia stood up. "I have lessons right after lunch, so I need to go eat. Come on, Alex, I'm sure Ginny wants to be alone."

"Can you send Colin up, sometime today?" I requested.

"He'll be up on his own accord," Alex said. "He's hardly left the Hospital Wing, except classes and meals."

I grinned, and snuggled under the covers.

A hand pushing my hair off my face woke me. I opened my eyes slowly. It was getting dark outside. The room was filled with shadows and burning lamps. I looked up. Colin smiled at me.

Sitting up, I noticed that a lot more cards and flower arrangements and candy were sitting on the table around the original one from Mia, Alex, Aida, and Caitlin.

Colin sat on the end of my bed watching me.

"How are you?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm feeling fine… I have a slight headache, and occasional shivers of cold… but I'm definitely in better condition than some of the others over there."

I nodded in the general direction of a younger student lying wide-eyed and still, with the covers pulled up to his chin.

Colin smiled. "I assume Alex and Mia told you what happened?"

"You assume correctly….Why didn't you tell me yourself?" I asked.

"I didn't want to accidentally tell things wrong… and have you get the wrong impression, that I was perhaps bragging or something. I mean… I didn't do anything big, really."

"Nothing big… you didn't save my life. You didn't use one of the hardest curses known to wizards. Nothing big, you're right."

"Oh, Ginny! That's why I didn't want to tell you! I knew I would say something that would seem wrong." Colin was clearly upset.

"It's ok… I know what you mean," I amended quickly.

"Alright, so I did stop the dementor… but you were the only one I saved. I didn't go back and stop more! I didn't run for help! I didn't save the little girl's soul!" Colin was breathing hard.

"Colin – I know! What could you have done? Leave me there to fall prey to another dementor? One man, against more than a few dementors! It wouldn't have done any good – you would have gotten yourself killed, and it wouldn't have helped anyone!"

I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

"Ginny…"

He moved closer and gave me a hug. I put my head into his shoulder and sobbed. I grieved for those who had died. For those who suffered. For those who dealt with lost family. I cried for those I was unable to help, or save. Tears coursed down my cheeks because I weak and I had lost consciousness.

I stayed in his arms for a long time. I was tired of being vulnerable. I was sick of fainting in the presence of dementors. I was an easy target for Voldemort. I could be used. Anyone could get at Harry through me, because of our friendship. How could I become stronger? More resistant? Harry had battled his problem with dementors by learning the Patronus. I had learned it. It didn't help me! I had only used it once… and I almost passed out after getting rid of it. Could I practice some more on Boggarts? No.…I would just end up in the hospital wing the rest of my school life. Not to mention all the chocolate I'd eat. I'd become fat… like Americans. That was an awful thought.

I shuddered.

Colin, feeling the shudder, let go of me. "You should go to bed….Ginny. I'll see you tomorrow!" He kissed me on the cheek quickly and blushed. Then he walked quickly out of the Hospital Wing.

I felt my cheek. It was burning.

**Authors Note: **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED IT!!!!!!!!!!!! as i said.... it can be your christmas present to me! wink**

**I'm in a really weird mood.****I'm happy to be updating, and I love you all for reviewing.... yet I'm ticked about your reaction to Colin. ****The stuff Mia says about Colin is exactly what I'm trying to portray him as! Guys! GET AWAY FROM THE MOVIES! Gosh…. He's not like that in my fanfiction, so try to see him like I do! The part where I wrote about the dementors stealing the girl's soul, I was almost crying, it was so wrenching – it was sooo incredibly hard to write, and I hope it was sad to read.**


	4. promises and obsessing

**This is the edited version.. only gramatical stuff though...**

Devil's Minion: Part 2

Chapter 4

slytherinphoenix7

A snowball hit my window, splattering snow, and destroying my view of the outside grounds. Besides I was studying and I wanted quiet. I jumped up, scattering my Transfiguration notes on the bedspread. Looking first, I threw open my window and stuck my head out. Seamus, Harry, Ron and a couple Ravenclaw boys were throwing snowballs at the windows, but pretending to have a snowball fight as a pretext to do so. I was glad Hermione couldn't see what they were doing, she would have a fit that Ron, Head Boy, was throwing snowballs at windows. Snorting, I leaned on the window ledge.

Harry, seeing me leaning out my open window, waved. I grinned and waved back.

"Come play with us, Ginny!" he yelled.

"I can't!" I screamed back. "I have to study for midterms!"

He ducked a snowball, and yelled back, "You've been studying for three weeks! Come on down!"

He did have a point. I did know my Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology notes by heart... it was Potions that got me. Defense Against the Dark Arts I didn't really even have to study for. In the DA group in fourth year, I had learned spells that I was "relearning" now. I only had to study the theory. But, in order to become a healer... I had to achieve at least an "E" (exceeds-expectations) in these five classes. On the other hand, I really wanted to go out and throw snowballs, and I had studied everything, and the only one I needed to study more for was Potions, and that exam wasn't for a couple days.

Before I could really decide, a snowball smashed into the castle wall outside my window, only inches from my face. That was it. I was going out.

_**Later...**_

I bent down to pack some snow into a snowball, but dropped it and arched my back as cold snow slid down the inside of my coat. Harry and Seamus were doubled over laughing as I shook myself in an attempt to get the snow out. They should not have done that! I finally managed to get rid of all the snow, and changed the situation by landing a few good shots on Harry and Seamus. I was thinking about going in, and was still thinking about it, when something happened that decided for me. Harry ran towards me with an armful of snow, instinctively I threw up my arms in front of my face and shut my eyes. He barreled into me, and the snow he had been carrying got in my mouth, ears, up my nose and down my coat. I sat up, pushing Harry off me, and pawing my face. I stood up and marched inside.

Later that night in the common room, I was studying Potions. I was also using it as a pretext to ignore Harry and all the other boys. Colin came over and sat down.

"Hi, Gin."

I lowered my books and looked at him, expectantly. "Hi... do you need something?"

"Not really... Are you cold?"

I raised my eyebrow. "What kind of question is that?"

"Well, your hair was wet, and you looked cold," he said.

"Oh..."

"How did your hair get all wet?"

"I was playing in the snow today and I got a lot of snow in my hair."

"I didn't really think snowball fights could involve that much physical contact," Colin tried to act nonchalant.

"They don't normally... Wait..." realization hit me like one of the snowballs I had encountered this afternoon. "How did you know I was in a snowball fight?"

He glanced around the room and said, "I was studying near a window that overlooked the grounds," he looked at me hard and accusingly. "I saw you and Harry together."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

"I didn't ask for him to drop snow down my coat," I said, trying to evade the other part of the incident.

"Ginny. I'm not talking about that. I'm referring to the part of the snow fight where Harry rushed you and landed on top of you," Colin said bluntly.

My eyes widened.

"Ginny, if you like Harry... and don't want to be with me, we can break up..."

"Oh no! There's nothing between us at all!" I was desperately trying to patch up this relationship. If Colin and I broke up, I would be the only unattached girl in 6th year. And I'd probably remain that way, due to Ron. "Hey... want to go for a walk tomorrow afternoon? I mean, I'm not doing anything, since I've already studied so much, and I could use a break."

Colin brightened. "Sure! We haven't really done anything in a while!"

"Well, if I'm going to do this tomorrow, I have to finish studying my Potions assignment."

I smiled, and turned back to my notes. Colin got up quickly and walked off to his dorm.

The snow crunched underneath my feet as I walked silently next to Colin through the grounds. So far we hadn't said anything to each other in the half hour we had been walking. Colin and I had tromped through the snow all the way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, before he said anything.

"Well, I suppose we should turn back."

I was disappointed. I had hoped he would say something a little... different. Maybe something to me, or about me. Wasn't it normal for a girl to want her boyfriend to say things to her... maybe about her?

"Yeah... that sounds like a good idea," I said, turning around and walking back. I was at a loss of how to continue this conversation... or at least start one. "Did you know Alexandra and that ravenclaw guy broke up?"

"I think you had mentioned it," Colin said, concentrating on walking in his previous footsteps. "Why did they break up?"

"Alexandra thought he was boring, and she wanted to go to the Yule Ball with someone else."

"Did that someone ask her?"

"I believe so..." I said. She hadn't really talked about it.

"That's too bad they broke up... they were so perfect for each other," Colin said, musing.

"They were," I agreed. "So many people are perfect for each other... they just don't realize it."

"Are we?" Colin asked.

I was surprised he would ask that. We were well-suited. We never fought, never overrode each other. We knew exactly what each of us wanted. But was there any fire in the relationship? Had I ever kissed him... had I let him? Would I like him better if I let him kiss me? Should I? Should I do something... I wanted to know. Did I like him?

"What do you think?" I responded, not answering his question.

"I think we're wonderful for each other," He said, smiling.

I smiled back warmly. I wasn't exactly sure I agreed. Then, daringly, and now committing myself to this relationship. I reached over and took his hand. Then I turned and looked at the ground. I closed my eyes. I could not go back on this... I had made my promise.

That night I sat on my bed and stared at the wall. Now I had made a promise of commitment to him. But consequently, I was really confused. Before the snowballs I thought I liked him. But then yesterday, I had admitted to myself that I kept Colin because I would be unattached if I let him go. Had I been fooling myself all along, thinking I liked him, when I really didn't? Or did I? It was all so confusing? I was so mixed up! I couldn't do anything about it, because I had told myself I was his girlfriend and no one else's! And now, with midterms coming up, I was a nervous wreck and cramming my studying. Now with this, and my feelings screwed up, I had no idea what was going on! What was gonna happen to Colin and Me? I lay down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

_so.. bad? good? riddled with errors? i personally think its not very good.. and i'm going to have to Yule Ball come up next! What do you think of the Slytherin girl... obsessing about Snape. Haha.. i love snape!_

_and you will be very surprised at some things_

_slytherinphoenix7_

_ps. thanks for the reviews guys!_


	5. the yule ball

_I hope you enjoy this chapter... i was happy with it! It's definitely a BIG improvement from chapter 4... and if i got 10 (or so) reviews for it... i should get WAY more cause this is much better! If everyone reviews, i'll have 50! reviews!_

_slytherinphoenix7_

**disclaimer: don't own anything except the few characters i invented.**

**Devil's Minion: Part 2  
Chapter 5: The Yule Ball  
slytherinphoenix7**

I twirled in front of the mirror admiring my new dress robes. They were a Christmas gift from Fred, George and Katie. The robes were a deep navy blue. Underneath it was form fitting, and had a low-cut neck. Overtop was a ankle-length matching navy blue robe, open to the floor in the front, and coming in a little at the waist. All the girls in my dorm were jealous. None of them had robes like mine... but of course, none of them had rich older brothers with a better use for their money than their sister.

No one was shocked that I was going with Colin, but Ron and Hermione both exchanged remorseful glances when they found out. Caitlin was going with Seamus, which is a "match made in heaven." Aida wouldn't be there, as she was going home for Christmas. She and her parents were going to America to ski, so she was leaving Hogwarts early. Mia was going with a friend of ours from third year, Erick. He was sweet, and calm. Exactly what Mia needed. I'm not sure how she felt about him, but she was excited about it nonetheless. Alex, however, would not tell us who she was going with, which led me to believe she hadn't been asked. It wasn't like her to not tell us. Maybe, she wanted it to be a surprise. Whatever her reason was, she wasn't telling.

My hair was down, curling at the ends. It was very different from my usual ponytail. I finished fiddling with it, and looked myself up and down in the mirror. I was ready. Quickly, I glanced at the clock. I needed to meet Colin in the Common Room in a few minutes. For a last check, I turned to Mia, who surveyed me.

"Beautiful, Ginny," she said. "You look so nice!"

I smiled. "You really need to finish your hair and make-up, because Erick is more impatient than Colin."

"You're right," Mia agreed, sitting down on her bed and applying some kind of muggle make-up for your mouth. I think she called it 'Lipstick.' Whatever it was, it made Mia look more grown-up.

I turned around and almost ran down the stairs to the common room. Everyone in Fourth year and up was milling about, waiting for people, chatting, leaving, or nervously giggling.

I looked around for Colin. I didn't have to look far. Colin was already coming over with Erick, who, as I predicted, was impatient.

"She'll be down in a few moments, Erick," I said laughing.

He smiled nervously. "Ok, thanks, Ginny."

I turned to Colin, smiled, and took a long breath. "Ready?" I asked.

He gallantly offered his arm, which I took, and we climbed out of the portrait hole and down to the Entrance Hall.

There were so many students waiting in the Entrance Hall, and more pouring in. Many were coming from the dungeons, while others descended some of the many staircases. Not everyone was in pairs, though. There were those waiting for people from other houses, and those not going with anyone at all.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and people surged in like a giant wave of water. The Great Hall was decorated in green, red, and gold. It had tables set up all around the outer edge of the hall, and a dance floor in the middle. There was a food table along the far wall. This Yule Ball wasn't nearly as fancy as the one in fourth year, but Durmstrang and Beaubaxtons had been there, so we were trying to impress them. It's easier for the House Elves to have a buffet table instead of a million individual orders. Some Wizarding band had been hired and was setting up their stuff as Colin and I walked in. We headed for a table, and sat down. Immediately we were joined by Mia and Erick. Caitlin and Seamus also sat down, but didn't stay long as the music began to play, and they joined other couples on the dance floor. It was a fast song, but everyone seemed to be having fun... it definitely looked fun. Inwardly, I was glad that Colin hadn't asked me to dance this one. I would have made a complete fool of him and myself.

"What do you want to drink, Ginny?" Colin asked, standing up.

"Butterbeer's good, thanks!"

Colin walked off, dodging chatting groups of brightly robed students.

Erick got up and followed Colin, with Mia's order of Butterbeer.

I twisted in my chair to face Mia, when something caught my eye. I turned and my mouth dropped open in shock. Alexandra, my friend and fellow Gryffindor, was walking into the Great Hall on the arm of a Slytherin. But not just any Slytherin. Draco Malfoy. Alex was grinning shyly, her hand clasped in his. He was smirking and looking across the room arrogantly.

They walked deliberately to a table for two and sat down, talking quietly.

I turned away, utterly disgusted. Mia's face completely mirrored mine. It was strange though, because all the Gryffindors had looks of shock and annoyance, while none of the Slytherins seemed to care, and some even gave Draco congratulating looks. Why were they doing that? A Slytherin consorting with a Gryffindor? Completely unheard of.

Placing drinks of Butterbeer before us, Colin and Erick sat down.

"What's wrong?" Erick asked, seeing our faces.

I gestured towards the two who were committing such a heinous crime. I felt like crying. One of my friends from first year had betrayed my friends and me and left for the Slytherins. She did exactly what she knew would hurt us the most.

Colin and Erick looked nauseated. Erick rolled his eyes. Colin looked at me sympathetically.

"I can't believe she did that," I said. "Yesterday she wouldn't tell us who she was going with, so I assumed no one had asked her. I never thought she'd go so far as to go with a Slytherin... let alone Draco Malfoy. Was she that desperate?"

Mia shook her head. "No, more than one person asked her, but she turned them all down. Do you think she really likes him?"

"If she's going with Draco Malfoy, and turning down several other boys, she must like him," Erick said.

There was a moment of silence.

"The point isn't why she went with him, but why he asked her in the first place!" I said, thoughtfully.

"Is he in love with her?" Colin asked, completely confused.

"Is he turning good, then?" Erick put in. Then his eyes widened. "Or... is she going over to... to... His side?"

No one spoke for a few minutes. Everyone contemplated that thought. If she was in love with him so much she would go over to the dark side... could she remain their friend?

While we had been talking, several songs had been played, people getting up and down all around us. Now a slow one was starting. Several couples stood up and made their way to the dance floor.

"Will you dance with me, Ginny?" Colin asked.

"Yes, of course."

We swayed in time to music. I didn't think about anything, except not tripping, and not bumping into anyone. It must have worked, because I managed to get through the dance without humiliating Colin and myself.

Colin and I further discussed the Alexandra and Draco matter. I confided in him things I wouldn't want anyone to know. I knew he wouldn't tell anyone, too.

At the end of the song, we stepped off the dance floor and walked towards our table, when Harry approached us.

I quickly excused myself to get a drink.

As I walked away, I heard Harry say, "Hey, I'm sorry about the snowballs..." then I was out of earshot.

I had been sipping my Butterbeer for almost five minutes, when Harry and Colin came over. Colin looked a little put out, but smiled at me.

"Colin had consented to let me have a dance with you, as I am without a partner this evening," Harry said. "Will you?"

I smiled, "As long as you don't mind sore feet!"

He laughed, and we walked back to the floor. Thankfully, the song was not a fast one. But it wasn't slow and sappy either.

"How were your midterms?" Harry asked.

"Pretty good," I responded, "Potions and Transfiguration were the hardest. But I knew almost everything, so I'm pretty sure I did well."

"Well, that's good," Harry said, "Potions was my hardest, too…but I managed to concentrate and get it done in time. Snape shouldn't have any reason to fail me, because I made sure all my samples were sealed and my writing was completely legible."

"My hardest thing was concentrating. I sit next to a Slytherin girl who is completely obsessed with Professor Snape. She is totally in love with him!" I said.

"How can _anyone _possibly love Snape?" Harry said quietly.

We both snickered.

"What's her name?" Harry asked.

"Mara… something. I have no idea what her last name is."

"Well, poor Mara. Snape is much to old for her… and isn't the romantic type," Harry stated, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Is Snape married?" I asked.

"No!" Harry said.

"How do you know? No one is supposed to know anything about the staff's personal life. Even Fred and George never found out anything about… anyone!"

Harry raised his eyebrows in amazement. "Whoa… but yeah, I only know because Lupin told me. Almost none of the Order are married, and if they are, their spouse is in the Order. They try to conceal relations as much as possible to keep the Dark side from doing anything to them, y'know, torturing them into betraying them."

"Hmm, that makes sense," I said. "Sometimes I wonder about Snape though. How is he surviving, being a spy for both sides, and not having anyone find out?"

"No clue," Harry said. "But… he knows a lot about the dark side, and potions, and he is careful. Although, you'd think he'd be nicer to us, considering we're almost part of the order… I mean, we know about it and everything…"

"Harry," I sighed. "If he's working as a double agent… he has to be mean and bitter towards the Gryffindors, because the Slytherins will suspect something if he isn't!"

"Someone told me that a while ago… I guess I just needed reminding," Harry said. "I suppose it's my father too. He was never the nicest to Snape…"

"I'm sorry, Harry. But it's not like I don't know what persecution is. Draco and all the Slytherins forever teasing my family and me. It really wears you down. Sometimes I'll fall asleep crying, but I've learned to ignore them somewhat… unlike Ron."

"I guess that's why you were really upset when Alex came with Draco," Harry said, looking uncertainly at me.

"Yeah…wait. How did you know I was upset?"

Harry reddened, but only slightly. I never would have noticed if I hadn't known him for so long.

"Uh… Colin told me…," he said, weakly.

I didn't believe that for a second. Colin wouldn't have told him that. Colin and I had been dating since September, and through those four months of dates, fun, walks, and long talks in the common room I had learned to trust him, and I knew he wouldn't betray that. He knew I wouldn't want everyone to know I was that upset about it.

"I don't believe you," I stated, firmly.

"Oh… well… uh… I saw you guys talking about it and you looked upset."

There had to be more to it, but I didn't push him any further, he was clearly embarrassed. Instead, I changed the subject.

"Where are Hermione and Ron?" I asked. "Weren't you with them for a bit?"

"Yeah, I was, but then they said they wanted some cool air. They went outside for a walk in the garden," Harry grinned, and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"There are some nice private benches hidden by bushes in the garden," I said with a straight face. Then we collapsed in snickers. I leaned on Harry for support, but he wasn't much help as he was laughing too.

He let go of me, and I tripped on my robe and gracelessly fell backwards into Professor Snape, who was walking by. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. While I apologized profusely, he nodded and handed me back to Harry.

"Careful Potter. Keep a better hold on your partner."

After he had left we started snickering again. Mara was sitting at a nearby table with a couple other Slytherins, staring at me with a jealous look on her face.

Colin had to give me up to a couple other boys that night. I think the only one he really minded was Harry. But I think he also realized he couldn't keep me to himself the entire month. Not that he would have done that, anyway. I danced several more times with Colin. After the fifth dance, I felt hot and told Colin I was going outside for a breath of fresh air. He offered to accompany me, but I declined the offer, wanting to be alone for a bit. I promised to come right back.

As I stepped out the door, a blast of cold air swept over me. It felt so wonderful! I flung out my arms and closed my eyes, breathing in the cold air. I walked through the garden silently, enjoying the cold. I walked around a corner and quickly stepped back behind it. I turned around and walked back down the path. I had just seen my brother kissing Hermione Granger. Not that they're a bad couple or anything. I just would much rather not see my brother kissing anyone. I have a bad habit of interrupting my brothers while they're kissing their girlfriends. I walked in on Percy and Penelope in an empty classroom in first year. Last summer I accidentally saw George kissing Katie in the kitchen… although they were married then. If I hadn't been quiet, I would have interrupted Ron and Hermione making out. It was a disturbing thought. Bill and Charlie never brought their girlfriends home and I had been too little to go to Hogwarts, so I was spared.

I was almost back to the door inside, when I heard a noise, and I tuned around instinctively. Behind me, partly covered by a thick bush, were Alexandra and Draco. That was enough. I had seen enough kissing to last me a very long time. I was going to bed.

_Erick is mentioned in chap 12 of Devil's Minion... he's my character.. just in case you were wondering. _

_PLEASE review! I HAVE 39 REVIEWS! if everyone reviews i'l have 50! HALFWAY TO 100! i am grinning happily!_

_slytherinphoenix7_


	6. a long expected funeral

_finally, after getting an idea, i have updated! you all owe me a lot of reviews: it was birthday on monday... grin... and i almost forgot about it. _

_have fun and review,_

_slytherinphoenix7_

**disclaimer: dont have enough money to buy anything**

**chapter six: the long awaited chapter**

I sat on my bed, and eagerly opened the letter I had received that morning from home. It had been so long since I had heard from them, as I hadn't gone home for Christmas. Excitedly, I ripped the envelope open, and began to read the letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Something I have expected a long time has finally happened. You may also have been expecting it, but Mum wasn't. She had a stroke and is now in Saint Mungo's. She's fine, just in shock. I don't exactly know why, as it was obvious, this was going to happen. Anyway, you're probably dying to know what it is that I'm referring to. Yesterday, I got an owl from the Ministry of Magic. In it contained a note from a friend, who I will not name in case this owl is intercepted. I hate to tell you this, but Percy died last week. He had been leaning to the Dark Side. Remember when Cornelius Fudge was still minister? Well, it turns out he had persuaded Percy to sympathize with the Dark Side. Percy had been a supporter until recently, when he realized what they were doing, and wanted to come back to us. It was too late. When Voldemort learned of his transfer of feelings he had one of his supporters eliminate him. Some of our friends found his body and brought it back. In his possessions, we found this letter addressed to you. I have enclosed it. Anyway, I have to get back to the shop. I love you._

_Fred_

A letter from Percy? I shook the envelope. Another small envelope fell out. I picked it up. The last time I got a letter from Percy was right after he joined the Dark Side. He tried to persuade me that what he had done was the right thing to do, and the Dark Lord was a wonderful person and his motives were the right, and getting rid of mudbloods would make the world a better place. I knew how wrong he was, but I forgave him anyway. I always hoped he would come to realize his mistake and come back to us. With shaking hands, I opened it, and took out a tightly folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, I fought to hold back tears.

_Dearest little sister, Ginny,_

_By the time you read this, I will be dead. Voldemort has discovered that I have changed my support and will soon send someone to kill me. I just want you to know how sorry I am for all the trouble and heartache I have ever caused you. I was cruel to our family, and especially to you. You never deserved anything I gave you. Please tell our family that I'm earnestly sorry. You must understand that I was blinded by greed. I didn't see how corrupt and evil Voldemort is. They had persuaded me that you were the enemy; all those I had loved were evil. I went to their side and helped them. I betrayed them in the last July's incident. I am sincerely sorry. Ginny, I don't think you can possibly imagine how much I regret everything I've done for the past two years. I realized that I was wrong when I found a letter you had written to me last year, trying to reason with me. I thought I had burned it, but for some reason, I ended up saving it. I hate myself for destroying our family and you especially since you always understood me, supported me, and never teased me. I wish I could undo everything. But what's done is done. That's the way fate is. I love you more than anything, Ginny, and wish I could express that in action, and not just a letter. I can only pray that you will get it, and find it within yourself to forgive me. Ginny, you are worth more to me than life itself, and I would gladly die to know you have forgiven me, and love me too. _

_Your brother,_

_Percy_

I let the letter fall to the floor. Tears were welling up in my eyes as I stared angrily at the curtains. I collapsed on my bed and sobbed.

"Ron?" I said tentatively. He was sitting on the couch in the common room late at night doing some kind of homework. I had finished crying, and fallen asleep. When I had woken up, it was already eleven-twenty. I had gone down to the common room, to see if Ron was there. Thankfully, he was, and almost everyone had gone to bed.

"Mmhmm?" He said, not glancing up.

I sat down next to him on the couch. "I got a letter from home today."

"Really?" he said, looking up at me for a minute, and then returning to his work. "What'd Fred and George have to say?"

"Percy's dead," I said.

He looked up. "Sorry?"

"Percy's dead, Ron. Voldemort's followers killed him."

I swallowed, trying to get rid of the catch in my throat.

"Why'd they kill him? He was one of them!" Ron said, angrily.

"He turned back to us," I said quietly. I sniffed.

Ron softened, then saddened.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"Oh, Ron!" I couldn't hold back any longer. "He wrote me –"

I started to sob. He pulled me to him, and I cried into his shoulder. I handed the letter to him, and put my arm around his neck.

His hand smoothed my hair, while his other held the letter from Percy, and he read it.

After a few minutes, he sighed and hugged me tight. "It's ok," he said, consolingly. "At least he repented and wrote to you a letter confessing, and apologizing."

"He died," I hiccupped. "Not knowing, _hic,_ that I had, _hic, _forgiven him! He didn't, _hic,_ know I loved him!" I said,

"I think he did," Ron said softly. He sounded a little choked up.

I didn't answer.

Ron smoothed my hair, and held me tight, while I cried.

"What's going on down here?" A sleepy voice said from the stairs.

I looked up, wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

It was Colin. Hermione and Harry came in, yawning.

Harry came over, "Here's a tissue," he said, offering one to me.

I wiped my eyes and blew my nose.

"Ginny got a letter from Fred telling her that Percy had died," Ron said.

Colin walked over and sat down on the couch opposite us. I got up and went over, clutching my letter from Percy. Colin put his arm around my shoulders, and I rested my head on his shoulder. Hermione replaced me. She and Ron embraced. Harry looked awkward.

"Percy wrote me a letter, apologizing," I said quietly. I didn't want to bring the entire Gryffindor House downstairs. I folded my hand over the letter, hiding it from view. "And Mum had a stroke."

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I want to go home," I whimpered. I sighed and let a small sob out. Turning my head away from everyone, I buried it in Colin's warm shoulder, and my hair fell in front of my face, blocking me from view.

"I think I can arrange that," Harry said.

"Could you really?" Ron asked. "I don't need to go home as much, but Ginny definitely does. She was the closest to Percy."

"Yeah, I'll see to it now," Harry said, and I heard him leave the Common Room.

"Well, Ginny, until this can be arranged, I suggest we all go to bed," Ron said, standing.

Colin stood, pulling me up, my head still resting on his shoulder.

I looked up, and smiled at him.

He bent down and kissed my hair affectionately. "I love you," he said.

"Me too," I responded, and followed Hermione up to the girl's dormitory.

I arrived at Grimmauld Place the next morning by portkey. I rang the bell, and the door was answered by Lupin. I was ushered in, and the door was closed. Mrs. Black's painting had been removed finally.

I hugged Lupin and he took my coat and bag.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"Your Mum is in Mungo's, and your Dad and Bill are visiting her. Your brothers are at their shop in Diagon. The only people here are Tonks, who won't be here for more than another ten minutes, and your brother Charlie," he said.

"Ginny?" A voice called from down the hall.

"Is that you?" Another voice said loudly, this one was deep and husky.

"I ran down the hall and into the kitchen. "Charlie? Tonks?"

I was swept up in a huge hug from Charlie. "Ginny! I haven't seen you in ages!" He set me on the floor again, and looked me up and down. "You've grown in more ways than one!" he said. "Wow! You're prettier each time I see you!"

I grinned and colored slightly.

Tonks appeared behind him. She was different from what I remembered. I wouldn't have recognized her, except for the eyes. Those dancing and laughing eyes. Her hair was short and dark brown; she had tanned skin. I received yet another hug.

"I like your look!" I exclaimed.

"Really? Thanks! I've been like this for a while. I think I've grown out of the constant-changing," she said, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"I have a friend at Hogwarts who's a metamorphagus. She likes to keep one trait the same, so people don't get confused."

"That's a good idea, except with my job, I often change completely."

Lupin came in. "I put your stuff in the room with Phineas Nigelis. That way Dumbledore can keep in contact with you."

"Thanks, okay," I said.

"Where did you put Percy?" I said in a low voice.

"We put him in the living room in the back of the house," Lupin said.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you really want to… I mean, he wasn't exactly very handsome after the Death Eaters finished with him," Charlie told me

"I still want to see him," I said firmly, putting my hand in my pocket and clutching the letter.

I moved out of the room, and strode deliberately down the hall to the living room. I opened the door quietly, and walked in, closing the door behind me. There was a table in the middle of the room, with a white sheet over his body. I went over, and before I could lose my nerve, I pulled back the sheet.

I gasped.

Charlie hadn't been wrong. His face was cut up and disfigured. His mouth was closed at a weird angle, and his cheeks sagged in, nothing to support them anymore. I could barely tell it had been Percy at one point. Suddenly, I took in a short breath. One of his eyes was missing. The eyelid covering up the hole was black and blue with some green streaks. I covered my mouth and stepped back, throwing the sheet back over to hide his face.

The room seemed to swim.

Then I fainted.

_sometimes i think this is turning into a soap opera... but i think i was able to keep it away from that this time. so.. what'd you think? PLEASE REVIEW!_

_gets on knees and begs_

_grovels_

_kisses readers feet_

_slytherinphoenix7_


	7. tragedies and cures

**Sorry guys that you had to wait so long for this, but i think that most of you will find that its worth it. wink wink**

**Devil's Minion: Part 2  
Chapter 7: Tragedies and Cures  
slytherinphoenix7**

After a few days of recovering in Saint Mungo's, Mum came home. Slowly she returned to her normal activities. I hadn't realized how much I missed her cooking until I tasted it for the first time since that summer. In between helping Mum, I worked on getting caught up on my homework. Different people dropped in who would help me with various subjects. Fred, George, and Katie came for dinner occasionally. Sometimes I would catch a glimpse of Dumbledore or Snape.

One afternoon I was sitting in the kitchen by myself, finishing an essay as I wanted only that night's homework when I went back to Hogwarts later that day, when I heard someone come in. I looked up. It was Snape. I was so startled that I dropped my book. He came over and set a pile of books and parchment on the table. I stood up and went over.

"Miss Weasley," he addressed me. "I was sent to take you back to Hogwarts. "

"Oh… thank you…" I said. "Why?"

"Dumbledore would have done it… but he was called away on some - erm business."

"Oh."

"And I have to teach you a potion we learned in class today."

I groaned inwardly. _I _could teach the potion to myself. All you had to do was follow the directions! Isn't that what we did in class normally?

He looked around. "Do you have a cauldron somewhere?" he asked, going over and looking in cabinets.

"Er, no, I don't think so," I said. "But Mundungus came a few minutes ago – he might have one." I turned to leave. "I'll be right back."

I walked down the quiet halls to the back of the house. I found him with Tonks. They stopped talking as soon as I came in. Embarrassed to have barged in on a private conversation, I directed my question to Mundungus immediately.

"Cauldrons? I might 'ave 'un 'ere somewhere."

He dug through a bag he had sitting next to his chair. After a moment of searching, he pulled a small cauldron out and handed it to me.

Thanking him, I left quickly.

I returned triumphantly to the kitchen.

"I found one," I announced.

Snape nodded, but didn't look at me. He had pulled my potions book out and put it on the table, open to the correct page. However, he laid another piece of paper on top, with his illegible writing all over it. Silently, he laid out the different ingredients and knives.

Waiting, I looked at the paper. There was no title. What was he teaching me? Intrigued, I didn't say anything.

"Take this," Snape said, pointing to one of the many ingredients, "And chop it into 32 equal pieces, each 4 centimeters long."

I took the root-like ingredient and began to slice it, while Snape turned away with the cauldron and filled it with some water. Then he lit a small fire in the tall fireplace in the wall and put the cauldron over it. He walked back over to me, and watched unsmilingly as I finished my task.

"Now put them in the cauldron, one at a time," Snape ordered, reaching for a knife and slicing a different root into pieces so thin you could see right through them.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked up. "They normally come pre-sliced, but I was unfortunate enough to not be able to purchase those."

"Oh," I said.

I moved across the room to the cauldron, and began dropping them in, one by one. Finishing that, I went back to the table to receive my next instruction. Snape was ready.

"Mix that," he pointed to a small vial of a purple liquid. "And this." He handed me a small bowl with a thin white powder in the bottom.

I started to turn away, when he grabbed my arm. "Make sure you mix it slowly, and very little at a time. It might be the last thing you do otherwise," he let go of my arm.

I shivered, laid the bowl on the table, and gingerly picked up the purple bottle. Uncorking it, I tipped it slightly and let a little dribble out and into the bowl. It made a hissing noise, and a little bit of steam came up. Relieved that nothing drastic happened, I continued to pour it on a little bit at a time. When I finished, Snape beckoned me over to the cauldron. I carefully carried the bowl over and handed it to him. He poured the now blue liquid into the deep cauldron. It let off a jet of steam, which made both of us flinch.

Three quarters of an hour later, as I finished the last ingredient, I felt a sense of triumph. I would be free to finish my other work as soon as we were done. That way I would be fully caught up, and wouldn't have any make-up work to do when I got back.

I took the last ingredient over to Snape, who had been incessantly stirring the cauldron for about fifteen minutes. He stopped only when I approached him. As I gave it over, his hand briefly touched mine. It was frigid. How could his hand be so cold if he had been standing by the fire and cauldron for the past five minutes? Then I took the job of stirring and realized that the potion was letting off icy jets of steam. Not hot, as I had supposed from the other side of the room.

Surprised, I blinked, and almost withdrew my hand. "Why is it so cold?" I asked.

"It was the only way it would have worked."

"What potion are we making?"

"A memory-restoration potion," he answered shortly, concentrating on adding the last part in.

"I've never heard of it."

"That's because it technically doesn't exist," he explained.

"Oh…" I said, confused.

Snape finished and turned to me, motioning for me to continue stirring. "I've been working on it for almost a year now. I have tested several variations in the months past, but after more research I discovered what I was doing wrong. In order for the potion to have an effect it has to be finished within two hours. Otherwise the ingredients don't mix properly."

"You couldn't finish it by yourself in the time limit?" I asked.

"No. I cannot be done," Snape said shortly. "You were the only option, and coincidentally one of the few I would trust to do it. Unlike your brother, you are a remarkable potion maker."

"Oh." I said, surprised at how much he had just spoken. "How are you going to test it?"

"On a memory patient at St. Mungo's."

"That makes sense. When?"

"I don't know. I'll freeze it and try it later."

"How much longer do I have to stir this?" I asked, my arm turning numb by the second.

"It should be done now," Snape said. He put out the fire, and began ladling the potion into various vials.

I stood and placed my now finished essay in a bag with the rest of my books. Then I left the room to get my trunk. I levitated it down the stairs to the entry, and set it where the troll's leg umbrella stand used to be. Mrs. Weasley had had it removed because it kept tripping people.

I re-entered the kitchen to see Snape placing the last of the vials into a box. I walked over and grabbed my school bag and followed him out of the kitchen.

"How are we going back?" I asked.

"Apparating to Hogsmeade." He said shortly. "You have taken the test haven't you?"

"Oh. Yes. Last summer."

Nodding he quickly grabbed the handle of my trunk and disapparated.

"I'M LEAVING!" I shouted. "BYE!"

I heard several people yell a farewell as I disappeared.

The gates were open to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade as I apparated. I saw Snape running up the path, wand in hand, and robe billowing behind him. I didn't know what was going on for a second, but when I saw lights and heard the screaming I figured it out. I tore after Snape, and entered the Great Hall panting.

Students of all ages were running around, and Death Eaters were among them. Many of the students lay on the ground unmoving or severely wounded. I dodged a jet of light heading my way, and ran down the stairs, cursing the Death Eater who had thrown it. He fell to the ground hard, his body rigid. The full body-bind was one of my favorites.

I cursed a few more, only receiving a minor burn on my leg. I quickly hid behind a statue to catch my breath when I saw him. Colin.

He was cursing a twitching Death Eater on the ground. Another one was coming behind him. He raised his wand.

I stepped out to warn him. "COLIN!" I screamed, trying desperately to get to him, but in all the chaos it was nearly impossible.

He looked over, and then up, but it was too late, the death eater had already thrown the spell and it was impossible to stop it. The green jet of light hit Colin full in the back, and he crumpled to the ground.

I quickly ran over and dropped to ground ungracefully next to him. He lay there unmoving. He was dead. I was too late! There was nothing I could ever do. He was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, sobbing. "NOOOOO!"

I stood up, tears coursing down my cheeks. I looked around desperately for his killer. There he was, helping his comrade up. Hatred burned in me, as I raised my wand. I felt a violent need to kill him. I pointed my wand at him, my hand shaking in rage.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I screamed, waving my wand in a violent motion.

The same green light shot at him, hitting him with such a force I didn't know I could ever possess. He fell to the ground. I was filled with madness. Mercilessly, I sadistically cursed every Death Eater I could. My sanity had escaped me. I had forgotten everything, and only the thought of Colin's murder remained.

I sat up, rubbing my head. One of the Death Eaters had stunned me. The room was filled with teachers and students tending to the wounded. They were taking the dead into another room.

Colin!

I scrambled to my feet and almost fell down. I regained my balance and searched wildly for him. There he was – not too far from me. They hadn't gotten to him yet.

I ran over and dropped to my knees next to him. His face had a startled expression on it. His mouth was open. I closed it with a shaking hand and leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth. Then I crumpled and buried my face in his chest and cried.

A hand touched my shoulder and I slowly sat up. McGonagall knelt next to me.

"Ginny," she said kindly, "we need to take him now." She motioned behind her.

I let Snape pull me to my feet and lead me away. I didn't even know exactly what was happening. He sat me down in a chair, and went to help Professor McGonagall.

Hermione approached me, her face was white, and she had tears on her face.

"Ginny," she said, her voice cracking, "it's Ron."

I snapped out of my trance at his name.

Hermione pointed across the room. Harry was bent over an unmoving figure with red hair. It was Ron, and he was dead.

**dude, i wasn't happy to kill colin, but it had to be done - i mean, otherwise no one would read my story if he didn't die! SO i did what YOU want (kill colin to get harry into the picture) you do what I WANT! (cough review cough) **

**omgosh... maybe i can get _75_ (i have 61). i think that if EVERYONE who reads this reviews i could get that many or more... I absolutely LOVE reviews..and i've made my story so that it accepts reviews from NON-MEMBERS! ok? there's nothing stopping you! **

**luv ya all,**

**slytherinphoenix7**


	8. life doesn't end

_No, i haven't fallen off the face of the earth... i'm really sorry for not updating! Give me incentive to do so! review!_

_From now on, my fanfiction is **AU –alternate universe,** because otherwise I would have to basically rewrite the entire thing, including an explanation for almost everything… and I barely have time to write this. So, I'll leave you with the chapter. Have fun! ) Please review – I want to use the new "reply to review" button..._

**Devil's Minion: Part 2  
Chapter 8: Life Doesn't End**

_A flash of red light erupted from the end of the death eater's wand, hitting Colin full force in the chest. Colin crumpled to the ground, a look of shock on his face. _

"_NO!" _

"Ginny, wake up! Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open and I saw Hermione standing over me. For a moment I forgot where I was. Then my brain registered my surroundings. The hospital wing. I turned my head and looked at the bed to my left. I could only see a mop of bright red hair on the starched white pillowcase.

"You were screaming, Ginny was it the same nightmare again?" Hermione sat down in the chair next to my bed and looked at me worriedly.

"Yeah – Colin… again," I said.

Hermione sighed. "Hasn't Madam Pomfrey given you anything for this?" she asked. "You've been here almost two weeks!"

"Yes. But it hasn't helped."

"Obviously," said a disgruntled Hermione. "You can't just keep missing classes!"

"I'm making up the work," I said indignantly.

"Well, yes," Hermione admitted, fiddling with the edge of the sheet. "But it's not the same. If you want to be a healer you have to have the highest marks, and right now you're not cutting that."

_What the heck? _I thought. "How do you know?"

Hermione turned slightly pink. "Well, I was going through your papers yesterday, trying to make out a studying plan for you, and I saw a few of your scores."

I couldn't help grinning. It was just like Hermione to do that. "All right, do what you want with it."

"Good," Hermione said. She pulled a neatly folded piece of parchment out of her pocket. "Here's what I've thought of."

I snorted, and rolled my eyes.

"It seems you're not putting forth your best effort in Potions – you've got an "A," but you need an "O" – so I think we should be devoting an hour or so each day to work on that. You're fine with Defense Against the Dark Arts, since you've got extra time to finish your assignments. Charms, you should probably go over the old stuff to refresh your memory. Herbology – Neville's extra help is definitely helping you improve – I'm helping him with transfiguration in your place –"

"Oh yeah… thanks, Hermione," I interjected quickly. She nodded quickly, and continued as if I had said nothing.

"Your own transfiguration is great – but don't forget to do that assignment about Animagi – Alexandra can help you with that; I saw hers and it's really good –"

"Alexandra can't help me."

"Why not? She knows what she's doing, and her project is very detailed and accurate," Hermione asked, confused.

"Because she's too busy with Malfoy," I said turning over, away from Hermione.

I stared out of the icy window next to me. Late January snow covered the windowsill. It was still and quiet outside.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I forgot," Hermione said softly.

"It's okay," I mumbled.

"Well, I'll send someone up to help you with it later. Who do you want?" Hermione asked.

"Anyone really," I said, turning back over. "Anyone who will, or has time."

"All right, then." Hermione stood up. "I promised to help Harry with Potions around two-thirty, and that's in five minutes… so I'll come up and see you later tonight."

"Okay."

"Get something done, and don't sleep!" Hermione said, gathering up her books. She smiled and walked out of the room.

I sighed, but pulled my Potions book out of my stack and began to study.

"_Side-effects of the "Instant-Knowledge" potion include depression, day-dreaming, crying for no reason, flashbacks –"_

"Ginny?" a voice interrupted me.

I looked up. Harry sat down on my bed. I lay my book down, my finger marking my place.

"Hmm?"

"Hermione sent me up to help you with your Animagus project," he said.

"Oh. Right!" I remembered. I glanced at a clock on my bedside table. It was already past five! It was dark outside. Had I been studying Potions that long?

"Yeah, I know. I didn't mean to take this long, but I got distracted."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Er – Dumbledore wanted to talk to me," Harry said, but refused to explain anymore. He quickly changed the subject. "What're you studying?" He picked up my book.

"Don't lose my place!" I said quickly.

"I won't," Harry promised. "Y'know, muggles have this great thing to mark places with. Sticky-notes. I used to sneak some of Dudley's, and use them to mark my place in my spell books."

Harry grinned and snorted. Then he looked down at my book.

"Instant-Knowledge…" he laughed. "I took that one once, as I remember, it didn't turn out too well…"

"It didn't turn out well at all!" A voice interrupted him.

I whipped my head over to see Ron sitting up in bed. "Ron!" I exclaimed, smiling. "You're awake!"

"Thought I heard your voice, mate," Ron said, shifting in bed and grimacing. "If I remember rightly, we both failed McGonagall's test, and landed in detention."

"For two weeks," said Harry with a twisted smile.

"Cleaning out Professor Snape's extra cauldrons –"

"Some of the most disgusting stuff in those old things, too!"

"Polishing every trophy in the trophy room – no magic!" Ron exclaimed.

"For the whole second week we had to organize Filch's files," Harry said. "It was some of the most recent stuff. Fred and George dominated the drawer, but Ron and I definitely took in second."

"Bloody persecution, I call it," Ron muttered. "The professors expected us to keep up and get passing grades during it, too! I remember coming back to the common room, and going straight to bed."

"Hermione almost had kittens one night," Harry mused.

"Yeah… I remember that," Ron said, nodding slightly. He blinked, and looked at Harry. "Why are you up here, again?" He asked.

"I came up to help Ginny with her Animagus project," Harry responded.

Recollection passed over Ron's face, but disappeared quickly.

"Why don't you do some of your homework, while Harry's helping me?" I asked him. I pointed to a pile of books and parchment slightly under his bed.

Ron groaned and pulled the sheets over his head.

Rolling my eyes, I reached for my wand on the bedside table.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ I levitated Ron's Charms book and hit him on the head with it.

Ron yelped, but took the book and opened it to study. He eyed me suspiciously.

Calmly, I put my wand away and turned my attention to Harry.

"Okay, well, you're supposed to write this paper on a person who has been an Animagus in the past. I'm doing my dad. Ron got Sirius. Who'd you get?"

"Um, this random person – Juliet Henry, she was a Ravenclaw about fifty years ago. I haven't really done anything with this. Hermione found a couple Daily Prophets where she's mentioned - mentioned in the loosest sense of terms. She was a prefect, and then Head Girl, but I don't know who the Head Boy was, because someone spilled something on the paper and the rest of the article is illegible."

Harry made a face of annoyance. "Oh well… we could probably find some kind of record somewhere in Hogwarts of who it was, although it probably doesn't matter too much."

"Yeah, it doesn't really. She got a job at the Ministry after that, but didn't really do anything important, until she got a promotion and was nominated for Order of Merlin, Second Class. The reason why isn't explained, so it leads me to believe that maybe it was somewhat 'crooked.'"

"Hmm, that is strange. You'll have to look into that one."

"I'll try to remember to do that when I finally get out of here," I said, making a face.

"I can't wait for that day," Harry said. "Because Hermione will finally get off my back about studying, because she will be too busy catching you up!"

A week later…

I opened my eyes to familiar red surroundings. Smiling, I stretched and turned over to look at my clock. Five minutes to eight. I had to be at Charms in 15 minutes. I sighed, but sat up and looked around. Alexandra's blond hair peeked out from under her red sheets – at the end of the bed. The next bed was perfect, right down to the person sleeping in it. Mia lay curled up, a few curls from her long black braid framed her face. Aida was lying on her stomach on her already-made bed finishing some homework. In the bed next to me, Caitlin wrinkled her nose and mumbled something. Her eyes snapped open for a moment, and then she yanked the sheets over her head.

I snorted, and threw a pillow at her. "You've got to finish Charms homework – and be on time for class in less than fifteen minutes."

Caitlin groaned, but sat up anyway. "I hate having to get up earlier than I need to."

Aida looked at her and laughed. "I'd say you have some serious fixing-up to do before seeing the light of civilization."

Caitlin glanced in a mirror, and wrinkled her nose. "Oh! Let them see me like this!"

A sleepy-eyed Mia pulled herself out of bed and into some clothes lying on the floor half under the bed. Without saying anything, she stumbled out of the room and down to the common room.

"I don't get it," Caitlin said. "How can she just DO that, and look fine? If I did that… I would be a wreck."

"She must have some kind of a touch," Aida said, shaking her head. She scribbled one more thing down on her parchment and slammed her book. "Done!" She announced.

Five minutes later, I left the bedroom fully dressed and equipped for class. I had left Alexandra still sleeping, with five minutes to class. I had just stepped off the stairs into the common room when I realized I had left my Charms book under my bed. Quickly, I raced back upstairs to retrieve it. I burst into the room to find Alexandra sitting in front of a mirror applying make-up – still not dressed. I dived under my bed and came out carrying my book. I stood watching Alexandra for a moment and then spoke.

"You do know you have to be in class in less than five minutes?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Well… I'm going to barely make it now, and you're not even dressed," I said.

"So I'll be late," she said putting her mascara down and picking up a brush.

"Doesn't that bother you?" I asked.

"Um, well, not really," she picked the pieces of loose hair off her shoulders.

"You'll lose us points."

"Not more than five," she responded, finally pulling on a shirt. She turned to look at me. "It's Flitwick! He may not take any points at all."

"But you might miss something important if you're late enough!" I exclaimed. She really didn't care, did she?

"I can always copy your notes," she said, tying her skirt sash on the side. "Or Mia's, or Caitlin's, or Aida's," she added as a second thought.

"You assume too much," I said coldly, walking out the door.

_Don't you think i deserve a review? I KNOW there's more than 15/20 people reading it... (smile) I really want to use that nifty reply review button! _

_slytherinphoenix7_


End file.
